Agonía
by levadura
Summary: Hiryuu/Tatsuo. Una vida sin Tatsuo sería tremendamente injusta.


**Agonía**

* * *

><p>Published: 07-23-10,<p>

Words: 996

* * *

><p>Psyren no es mío. Gracias al cielo porque lo arruinaría. Esto es, como lo llamaríamos en el fandom de Reborn!, <em>TYL<em> o diez años después, en una línea de tiempo diferente. Espoilers.

Hiryuu x Tatsuo.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

No puedes evitar pensar que una vida sin Tatsuo sería tremendamente injusta. Aún y ahora, que ninguno de los dos puede permitirse un tiempo a solas, piensas que es un tremendo regalo que ya no exista esa horrorosa evidencia de que fue _tavoo,_ escondiéndosele bajo la ropa, entre las frágiles comisuras de su piel.

Después de tanto tiempo has aprendido a buscarlo y nunca hallarlo. Pero es que tu búsqueda incansable resulta inútil cuando él decide que no quiere ser hallado por ti, para 'no causarte más problemas Hiryuu-kun'. El único problema es que él se siente lejos de ti, en este futuro tan seguro y limpio, en este futuro donde él sigue siendo teniendo esa hermosura mórbida en los pálidos labios y la delicadeza de la porcelana en los ojos.

En este futuro donde no puedes permitirte acercarte a él por miedo a romperlo. Ya ni siquiera guardas la ingenua esperanza de estrujarlo entre tus dedos, como aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo, cuando traicioneramente te insertó los dedos por el pecho y te atravesó sin piedad la carne y resquebrajó tus huesos y con sangre en sus manos siguió mirándote impasible.

Tu padre al día siguiente preguntó qué sucedía y como de costumbre lo embargaste con el más pétreo de los silencios. La soledad de tu cuarto sólo permitía el sonido de la lluvia tocando el vidrio de la ventana con un sordo golpeteo y el débil sonar de un teléfono celular con batería baja. Estabas herido, esperando la llamada de Amamiya, Matsuri Yagumo o Ageha, o cualquier persona que te dijera que todo lo que te había sucedido era real. Que perdieron a Tatsuo, que no te desangraste irremediablemente y que lo único que pueden esperar es que no esté muerto.

Lo sigues viendo en sueños en los que se alternan la escuela, su casa, el parque, todos fundidos en una masa de colores, olores, risas y llanto. A veces lo oyes gemir porque no puede andar más que algunos metros en una diminuta bicicleta, mientras que en otras ocasiones escuchas una débil risa desde un pupitre cercano al tuyo. A veces tiene una cara pálida, redonda e ingenua y otras lo único que puedes ver son sus ojos adultos, llorando en la oscuridad de un salón. No reconoces muy bien las situaciones cuando te despiertas. No reconoces los lugares con claridad, porque a veces el cuarto de hospital huele como su salón de secundaria y otras veces estando en su casa, en su cuarto, viendo alguna película, sientes que es esa criatura monstruosa, de ojos turbios, que otra vez intenta asesinarte.

**2.**

Amamiya usa un vestido y usa el cabello recogido. Ageha porta un traje oscuro de corte inglés. Marie y Frederica están sentadas juntas, como acostumbran. En la víspera del cumpleaños de Amamiya, ella y Ageha se casan. No hay muchas personas y no es que Hiryuu quisiera encontrar a otra más que a Tatsuo presente. Pero él se sienta lejos. No es una equivocación, porque ha podido ver que el otro lo ha ojeado periféricamente y lo ha evitado. Él hace como que no se da cuenta. Pasan unos segundos. Después unos minutos que gasta en conversaciones con Ian, que entretiene al pequeño Marco entre sus brazos. Shao lo observa y lo adivina: la reunión, la presencia de Tatsuo lo acongoja terriblemente y sin embargo no deja de sonreír.

Las cosas no fueron muy bien la última vez que se vieron: sus suspiros, la mano debajo de la mesa buscando su pierna, su ingle. Los labios que se muerden con fiereza, la saliva, el sudor. Una vida sin él sería la muerte, pero con sus emociones sin control podría matarlo y matarse. Lo aprieta tan fuerte, lo besa con tanta fiereza que piensa que podría fundirse con él. Y siente que casi empieza a derretirse por el efecto de _rise_. No le importa, no puede pensar en nada más, sólo cierra los ojos. Lo que empezó con un simple jugueteo de manos y pies debajo de la mesa, repentinamente los puso en esta situación. Asaga siente que algo quiere salírsele por el vientre, por el pecho y quiere devorar a Tatsuo y destruirlo.

Cuando despierta, está mal, tiene sangre, moretones, la nariz rota, un labio partido. Y Tatsuo no está. No cabe en sí de la vergüenza, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya.

Ahora no sabe cómo abordarlo. No tiene idea de cómo los besos infantiles que se daban durante la pubertad pudieron haber transmutado a esto. Cómo es que las manos juntas, los abrazos candorosos y profundos, fueron a dar a él queriendo fundirse con Tatsuo, en un placentero acto de amor y violencia.

Va al baño a enjuagarse el rostro, por recomendación de Shao, porque no se ve nada bien. Ian, acostumbrado a la agonía y al malestar, también lo nota. Va y golpea una pared, destruye un cubo de basura y llora, llora sin poder tener control de sí.

* * *

><p>Eh, eso es todo. Cuando tenga un mejor manejo de los personajes (más tiempo leyéndolos y escribiéndolos) haré un ff en forma.<p>

Editado,, hoy.


End file.
